


Crush

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Crushes, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony asks Peter out.





	Crush

Tony gulped and rubbed his hands nervously, waiting for Peter to show up. His heart was beating fast and his palms were sweating. Oh god, I can't do this. Tony thought, tapping his foot against the ground. This is a really bad idea.

I'm Tony Stark, I shouldn't be this nervous over asking out someone. Tony winced at the thought and looked back at the paperwork in front of him. This was also a stupid reason for Peter to come over. Help with signing paperwork? What am I Steve? Tony thought glaring at the stack of paper on his desk.

"Fuck." Tony muttered, playing with his pen.

"Mr.Stark?" Peter's voice called. 

Tony jumped startled and placed a hand over his chest. "Jesus kid! Give a man a warning!" Tony joked with a smile. Oh fuck, this is a really bad idea.

Peter smiled and took a seat. "Sorry, Mr.Stark. What do you need me to look over?" The younger man questioned, looking up at Tony with wide brown eyes.

Tony stared at those coffee brown eyes until Peter gave him a strange look. Tony shook his head and handed Letter some random papers to read over. "Here you go." Tony cleared his throat. His hands are still sweaty.

"Are you okay Mr.Stark?" Peter asked. His eyes seemed to be staring though Tony's soul. The thought cause Tony to smile. People would have a debate on whether or not Tony Stark has a soul.

"Yeah, I'm fine kid." Tony said looking away. Because if he didn't, he would've kissed those soft lips. And that would be very inappropriate.

Peter laughed at the nickname. "I'm twenty five Mr.Stark." 

Tony pursed his lips and nodded, "Yup, I know." 

"Are you sure your okay?" Pete frowned. Tony nodded and shoved a paper in his face. Don't look at his face, don't look at his face. Tony repeated in his head. He'll give you those puppy dog eyes. 

Tony coughed into his hand and made the mistake of looking at Peter. "I love you." Tony blurted out.

Peter choked and started hitting his chest. Tony quickly got up from his seat and went to help Peter. After Peter calmed down Tony gave Peter a smile smile. "Sorry?"

"You what?" Peter gasped out.

"I uh, I wasn't supposed to tell you." Tony scratched his head awkwardly.

"So you were just going to keep it to yourself?" Peter said, looking mad.

"Um, yes?" Tony  flinched as Peter gave him a hard glare. "Uh, why are you mad? Isn't is awkward? I mean I'm your boss and your-" Tony didn't finish as Peter gave Tony a hard kiss.

Tony's eyes widen as the pressure got more firmer. Tony closed his eyes and kissed back, hands going through Peter's brown curlies.

They broke apart moments later, panting for breath. Peter's lips curved into a smile and leaned in to kiss Tony again. 

And Pepper got mad that the paperwork was turned in late. And Tony got that date.


End file.
